my_little_pony_chaos_to_magiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Art of the Dress
Art of the Dress znane również jako Trixie song Dressmaking Song to piosenka, która pojawia się w odcinku "Sukces spod chaosu". Śpiewana jest przez Trixie, a w jej dalszej części również przez jej przyjaciół. Piosenka opisuje zmagania Trixie w uszyciu najpiękniejszych ubrań dla Czarownicy, Gildy, Sombry, Chrysalis i Discord'a. Tekst (wersja polska) :Trixie ::Szew za szwem ::Szyję suknię Wiedżmy ::Jak już wiem ::Znajdę chaostyczny fason w parę chwil ::Odpowiedni kolor, chaostyczne znajdę trendy ::Żeby nowoczesny miała styl ::No i pasowała do jej twarzy ::Taka mi się suknia marzy ::Dysharmoniczna tak jak sen ::Żyć, by szyć ::Takie mam zadanie ::Nić gna nić ::Zawsze decyduje dobry krój ::Potem już ozdoby według chaotycznej mody ::Żeby się podobał wszystkim strój ::Chociaż biznes w głowie ma ::Czy pasować będzie kostium ten? ::Dla Sombry już wnet ::Wzór wyszedł świetnie ::Dla Gildy w kolorze szarości ::Discordowi nuty wepnę! ::Niech jeszcze pomyślę - czy to nie tandetne? ::Czas już dać coś odważnego ::Stal i wiatr ::Spójrzcie - skrzydła zepnie hak ::Żeby miała wdzięk sukienka ta ::Rzepy się, zapięcia, modne dam. ::Jescże dziur kilka aby fajniej było ::A to wszystko aby roztaczały wokół blask ::Jak punkciki z srebrnych gwiazd ::Dla Królowej Podmieńców jest w sam raz ::Szew za szwem, nić gna nić ::Dzień za dniem żyć, by szyć ::Tnij i szyj tu i tam ::Chwyć swą nić, zrób to sam ::Ja sztukę szycia już znam 'Repryza'w utworze muzycznym powtarzający się wcześniejszy motyw :Wiedżma: Gwiazdozbiory na pasie muszą być zrobione dokładnie. Orion ma w pasie trzy gwiazdy, nie cztery. :Trixie ::Szew za szwem ::Nie-trzeba się pośpieszyć ::Mija dzień ::A wiadomo - klient racji nie ma ::Ale dzegoś mu za dużo lub za mało ::A ja zrobić biznes super chce ::I zależy mi, by się udało ::Trochę to za długo dzisiaj trwa ::Łączymy wszystko w całość. :Gilda: Nie myślisz, że na mojej sukni powinny być kamienie? :Trixie: No, nie wiem… :Gilda: Szary pył? :Trixie: Nie.. :Gilda: Tak, szary pył! :Trixie ::Chwila za chwilą ::Nie-trwam, by szyć ::I pracy ciągle tyle ::Lecz to nic ::Moja panno, czasem już brak mi słów ::A tobie o co chodzi znów? ::Chyba, miła Chrysalis, wszystko wiesz ::No bo tu Sombra czeka też! ::Wiem już, co zrobię ::Każdy inny ma gust ::Wszystkim nie dogodzę ::Swoją wizję mam, chcę wierna być sobie! :Wiedżma: Ten gwiazdozbiór to Wielki Pies, nie Karzeł. :Discord: 'Francuskie haute couture, nie-proszę. :'Trixie: Uch… :Król Sombra: A jeśli będzie deszcz? Kalosze! :Gilda: Jeszcze szary pył! Nie, teraz za dużo. Więcej kamieni! Y, mniej kamieni. Nie, już wiem!Łzy! :Trixie: Łzy? :Gilda: A dla kogo ta suknia?! :Trixie: Niech będą tasiemki. :Chrysalis: Słucham? :Trixie: 'Nie każesz mi też czegoś zmienić? :'Chrysalis: Nie, moja ma po prostu być fajna. :Trixie: Kolor się nie podoba? :Chrysalis: Nie, jest w porządku, tylko niech wygląda fajniej. :Trixie: 'Może zły fason? :'Chrysalis: Fason jest dobry tylko niech całość wygląda, no wiesz, fajniej. O jakieś 20% fajniej. :Gilda ::Każda pragnie budzić ożywienie. :Chrysalis ::Każda ma zupełnie inny gust. :Wiedżma ::A naprawdę nie-liczy się marzenie. :Discord ::No i jakie robi się wrażenie. :Sombra ::Inne mamy grzywy, inne oczy. :Wszyscy ::Ważne by budżetu nie przekroczyć. :Trixie ::Bywa, że pomyłka też się zdarza ::Lecz ważne jest to, by się pokazać! ::Szew za szwem, chwyć swą nić ::Dzień za dniem żyj, by szyć ::Szyj i tnij, gdy masz czas ::Żyj i szyj raz po raz ::Gdy sztukę szycia już znasz! Tekst (wersja angielska) :Trixie Stitch by stitch :: Witches :: neck dress As we know :: Chaostyczny :: I'll find fashion in a few moments Suitable :: color, chaostyczne find trends :: To have a modern style :: Oh and fit her face Such :: I dream dress Disharmonic :: just like a dream :: Live to sew That's my job :: Gna :: thread thread Always decide :: good fit Then we ornaments :: by chaotic fashion :: To be enjoyed all dress :: While business in mind is :: Is This costume will fit? For now Sombry :: soon Model :: went well :: For Gilda Gray in color Wepnę :: Discordowi notes! More :: Let me see - is not that cheesy? :: It's time to give something bold :: Steel and wind Look :: - wings will combine hook :: To have this dress charm :: Velcro to fasten, fashionable ladies. :: Jescze several holes that were cooler :: And all around brilliance to roztaczały :: How specks of silver stars Queen :: changelings is just right :: Suture for suture strand tendons thread :: Day after day live to sew Cut and sew :: here and there :: Grab his thread, do it yourself :: I already know the art of sewing 'Repryza'w utworze muzycznym powtarzający się wcześniejszy motyw :Luna: Constellations on the belt must be done carefully. Orion has three stars in the belt, not four. :Trixie Stitch by stitch :: You need to hurry :: Day passes :: :: And we know - the customer is right Something :: him too much or too little :: A seamstress knows his role :: I depend on her to succeed :: Little it takes a long time today :: We combine all together. :Gilda: You do not think that my dress should be crystal? :Trixie: I do not know ... :Gilda: Grey Dust? :Trixie: No. .. :Gilda: Yes, gray dust! :Trixie Moment by moment :: :: Trwam to sew :: I still work as much But it's :: :: My lady, sometimes I have no words :: And what is it you again? :: I think, nice Chrysalis, everything you know Because here :: Sombra waiting too! :: I already know what I'll do :: Everyone else has a taste Not everyone will accommodate :: His vision :: I have, I want to be true to yourself! :Luna: This is a Big Dog constellation, not dwarf. :Discord: French haute couture, please. :Trixie: Uh ... :King Sombra: What if it rains? Galoshes! :Gilda: Still gray dust! No, now too much. More crystals! Y, less crystals. No, I know! Ribbons! :Trixie: ribbons? :Gilda: And for whom is this dress! :Trixie: Let there be ribbons. :Chrysalis: What? :Trixie: Do not tell me to change a thing? :Chrysalis: No, mine is just to be nice. :Trixie: color like? :Chrysalis: No, it's fine, just let it looks cooler. :Trixie: Can a bad cut? :Chrysalis: fashion is good just let it looks, you know, more fun. About about 20% cooler. :Gilda Each wants to wake :: recovery. :Chrysalis :: Each has a different taste. :Luna :: A really important dream. :Discord :: Well, that makes an impression. :Sombra :: Others have manes, other eyes. :All :: Important to the budget is not exceeded. :Trixie :: Sometimes the error also happens :: But it is important to the show! :: Seam for seam, grab his thread :: Day after day live to sew Sew and Cut :: when you have the time :: Live and neck again and again :: If you know the art of sewing! Kategoria:Piosenki